


A Kat Tail

by xXsexycannonXx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hats, katnep - Freeform, nepeta x karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXsexycannonXx/pseuds/xXsexycannonXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long tale about Nepeta and her adventures through High School. We start off at the end of freshman year with her getting bullied by Gamzee. Not Quite sure why I made this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey lIl sis." I hear Gamzee walk up behind me and put his hand on my head, on my new hat. "I see you got some sweet new head threads, be a shame if someone took it!" He yanked the hat off my head and held it out of my reach.

"Gamz33 give it back right now!" I exclaimed, jumping for my hat that was just out of my reach. "I just got that yesterday, give it back right now! I will end you!" He laughed and put it on his head. A taunting face looked down at me.

"come and get it bitch."  And with that he ran off, leaving the smell of weed and various other drugs behind him. Why did I have to run into him on a weekend, its bad enough he harasses me at school. I run  home with tears in my eyes. When I got home, I flop on the couch and start sobbing loudly, not caring who heard since my mom was out and my older sister wouldn't be able to hear me regardless. I was crying so much, I didnt notice someone sit on the couch next to me. 

"Nepeta? Are you ok? (=.^.=)" I turn my head up and see Meulin sitting there with a worried look on her face. I half-heartedly nod and put my face back into the couch. I feel her pinch my face. "I know your lying, Nepeta! Your usually so happy!" I sit up and hug my knees to my cheast, burrying my face in my knees.

"Gamz33 k33ps bullying me at school, and then he took my hat to day and it was really scary."  She grabs my face and turns me so she can completely see me. "Um...nevermind...its nothing important." I forgot that she couldn't see my mouth when I was speaking just then. This doesn't need to concern her, especially since she's dating his brother. She smiles and gives me a hug.

"Well you know you can always talk to me! Remember that! (=^.^=)" I smile and hug her back, squeezing tightly like we usually do. "I'm going to go now, Kurloz and I are gonna hang out today! F33l better or else!" She kisses my forehead and gets up to leave. I sit there for a few moments, moping about this situation.I decide it would be better to not think about it and watch some TV. 

I just sat there, staring at the screen for what felt like hours, until a thought crissed my mind. Gamzee told me that if I wanted my hat back, I should go get it. _Why not do what he says?_  I smile and jump up, grabbing my green camo jacket. I run out my house and start down the street. It was starting to get pretty dark, perfect. I look down at the ground as I walk to try and think about how this is going to work out.  _Hmm..._ "33K, OUCH!" I fall to the ground as I crash into something...or...some one? _  
_

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU FUCKING, OH HEY NEPETA." A hand is held in front of my face. I grab it and it pulls me up.I blush a little as my friend I've had a crush on for I dont even know how long looks at me. "ARE YOU OK NEPETA?"

"Um...I'm fine Karkat...thanks!" I brush myself off and try to walk around him. He grabs my arm and stops me.

"NEPETA," he looks me dead in the eyes. "WHY ARE YOU IN SUCH A HURRY?" I try to wriggle out of his grasp, but he's holding on tightly. "YOUR ACTING REALLY SUSPICIOUS." 

"Nothings wrong! I just gotta go!" My arm comes loose and I run off. He doesn't need to know about this, especially since this is his best friend we're talking about. I finally get to Gamzee's house and stop at the end of their driveway. The house is huge, which makes sense since his dad is the Co-owner of Crocker Corp. Now that I'm actually here though, I'm not quite sure what to do.

"NEPETA!" Karkat runs up to me and grabd my shoulder. "WHATS WRONG? wHY ARE YOU AT GAMZEE'S HOUSE?" He actually looked genuinlly worried about me.

"Nothing you can help me with. He just stole my hat is all, so now im trying to get it back."  I jerked my shoulder out of his grasp and walked onto the lawn. Karkat walks up and takes me over to behind a small tree on the property. 

"YOU CANT JUST SNEAK UP TO THEIR HOUSE LIKE THIS! DON'T YOU KNOW HIS DAD IS FUCKING INSANE?" I'm starting to get sort of angry now. I just want my hat back, and then to go home. His intervening wasnt helping this situation. 

"Karkat, I just want to go get the hat. I dont really care if hes's crazy, he cant be any worse than Gamzee. Now I'm going to go and get my hat back if you dont mind."  I turned around in anger.

"BE QUIET, DO YOU WANT HIM TO KILL US?" I hadnt realized I had almost been screaming at the top of my lungs and covered my mouth. The door to the house suddenly slams open, and a voice booms, "SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP OR I WILL FUCK YOU!" An object suddenly comes flying out the door and past my head, but I'm frozen in shock.

"SHIT! NEPETA COME ON BEFORE HE KILLS US!" I can hardly hear him talking to me, but I still dont move. "NEPETA, COME ON!" He grabs my arm and starts running with me in tow. After about thirty seconds my brain registers everything happening and I start to run with him. We run until I trip. 

"Oof!" I hit the ground. That didn't hurt so much. What started hurting a few seconds later was my ankle which I'm pretty sure I twisted. Karkat stops and runs back, panting. 

"YOU OK? " I not. He holds out his hands to try and help me up. When I get up, the pain in my ankle is so bad, I just fall back to the ground again. A look of worry spreads across his face. "HERE," He kneels down and turns around, holding his arms back. "I'LL TAKE YOU HOME ON MY BACK." I hesitate for a moment, but then grab his shoulder and but my weight onto his back using my good foot. He stands up and we start walking to my house. We walk in silence for what seems like forever.

"Karkitty," I mumble. "HMM?". "Thanks for carrying me home. And I'm sorry to ask this, but when we get there...could you please help me wrap my ankle?" He nods and we continue walking. 

At my house, I direct him to the first aid kit and he then proceeds to wrap my ankle. After I thank him, he tells me if I need anything, to call him. I nod and he exits. I hobble up to my room and get ready for bed. I sunggle up into my comforter and try to sleep, but the thoughts of the days events keep me up.   _How am I suposed to get my hat back? I dont want to go by myself, but I'm not getting anyone involved either...What should I do...?_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up at 10 in the morning. I got out of bed with a yawn but then stopped as I noticed my bandaged ankle. The memories of last night flooded into my head; I remembered Gamzee's father screaming at us, and I remembered Karkat helping me run away when I was too scared. That was nice of him, but to be honest, I don't think I've ever seen him act like that before. But I guess to be fair, none of us in our group of friends has ever really been in a situation like that before.I got out of bed and got ready for the day, putting on an olive green tank top and a pair of jean shorts. I didnt feel like doing much of anything today, so to take my mind off my hat, I went to my beanbag in the corner of my room and got on my drawing tablet. I started drawing and didn't stop for a while. I drew my best friend, Equius, building one of the little robots he makes, and I drew Meulin snuggling with Kurloz. The last thing I drew was Karkat carrying me down a lit street, an image from last night. I decided to save this one into my personal folder instead of the normal folder so that no one would see this and ask why I drew it. I unplugged my tablet and looked at the clock on my laptop. It said 6 p.m. I decided I should probably go and get something to eat, so I went downstairs and made a sandwhich. While I'm eating, I think about ways to get my hat back.  _I could rob his house..._ I think.  _Or...maybe I could just actually ask him for it back..._ I decided that the second option was the better one, so I cleaned up mspace on the table, grabbed my jacket, and headed out. 

As I stood at the end of Gamzee's driveway, the throbbing in my ankle was a reminder of last nights events. I decided to suck it up anyway, and I walked up to the front door. The door opened on the second knock. 

"Hey Nep. I already know why you're here, come on in." He walked into the house and left the door open. I quickly followed him inside and closed the door behind me.  _Equius would be mad if he knew I was here..._ I looked around and realized I was in his house alone. It smelled like drugs and piss. Gamzee's head suddenly popped around the corner. I followed him into his living room. He turns around to look at me. We both just sort of stand there for a moment, looking at each other, waiting. I decided to make the first move and held out one hand with the other on my hip. "Your hat? Yeah I got it."He scoffs and takes a step towards me. "I never said I would actually give it back though." This makes me a bit more mad than I already am. 

"Gamz33 Makara," I bring both hands to my sides as they curl into fists."You give me my hat back right now, or I will furriking KILL YOU!" He walks over to me and I can feel his hot breath in my ear.

"Make me BITCH!" He growls. Thats it. I tackle him to the ground and he quickly pushes me, sitting on top of my trying to pin me to the ground. I struggle and push him off of me.

"GIVE ME MY HAT!" I pounce back on him and claw at his face, missing each time. He pushes me off again and I try to pounce back up, but slam into a wall. "oof." He jumps up and uses his forearm to choke me against the wall. I could feel myself getting a bit light headded since my air supply was being cut off. 

"Just STOP for a minute, kay sis?" I couldn't struggle much anymore, but I took a bit of my strength and smashed into his skull with my own.

"Like hell I will." I manage to cough out as I fall to the ground. I could hardly move. I felt him grab the front of my shirt and lift me off the ground. Both of us just sat there, breathing heavily. I took the chance to take my hand and scratch him across his face. He shoved me and grabbed his face. I felt my head hit something hard and sharp as I fell to the ground. I could feel my conciousness slowly fading away, but the last thing I saw was Gamzee stumbling towards me.

* * *

I woke up somewhere where it was warm. The pillow my head was on smelled like drugs and clean somehow. Wait....pillow? I quickly sat up which I realized was a mistake when a sharp pain shot to my forehead. I saw a small movement next to me and squeeled. 

"Woah woah, its ok sis. Its just me." Gamzee, who is in a chair next to this bed, sat up and put his arm behind me. "Shhh, just lay down. I'll go get you some advil or something." He leaves the room for a few minutes and comes back with an asprin and a bottle of water. "Here, " He said handing me the pill and bottle. "This should help." He sits back down in the chair and looks down. I take the medicine then lie down and stare at him. We sit like this for a few minutes till I decide to speak up. 

"Gamz33," He looks up at me. "Why am I in here? And why does my head hurt?" I had more questions, but I stopped when I saw his face. Three deep looking scratch marks were streched across his face. "Gamz33...what happened?" My hand reached for his face but stopped. I had scratched him in the face when we were fighting. "Did...did I do this?" Tears start to form in my eyes as he refuses to make eye contact with me. "I'm so sorry..." He grabs my wrist and presses my hand to his cool face.

"Its ok, Nep." He looked very sad. The marks didn't feel too deep, but they still made little divets in his face. "When you were fighting me downstairs, after you scratched my face, I accidentilly shoved you into the bookshelf and you hit your head. You started bleeding a lot and I got scared, and then Kurloz came home. He stiched up your head after he signed some really angry things at me...But I brought you up here so that you could rest." He looks at me and tries to smile a bit. 

"Gamz33, I'll go home so that you can have your bed...I'm really sorry." I sit up and tried to get out of bed. I stood up but only fell back down due to the pain throbbing in my skull. He catches me and sets me back down.

"I already called your mom and told her you would be sleeping over here because you fell asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake you." He helped me lie back down and covered me back underneath his blanket. "If you need anything, I'll be sitting right here. Just wake me up." He sits back in his chair and lays his head on the bed. A few minutes pass and I can't get to sleep. 

"Nep....are you awake?" I poke him in response, keeping my eyes closed and not making a sound.  "I...I sorta like you.....thats kinda the only reason I took your hat, so I could talk to you a bit more. You usually don't talk to me cuz Equius wont let you so...Just know this. I never meant to hurt you. At all." The room falls silent again, I had assumed he had just fallen asleep. "By the way, Nep," I open my eyes to look at him. "Check your head sis." I dont hear anymore from him that night, but I feel the top of my ead and smile a little bit. I turn over and snuggle into the covers, pulling my hat over my eyes and slowly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late post of this chapter. The power in my house went out and it didnt save my work. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll hopefully get the next one out sooner


	3. Chapter 3

Its Wednesday, a few days after the events of last weekend. The pain in my head isn't really there as much, but the stiches are still there, I've been using my hat to cover it up. Gamzee on the other hand, I went to the store and got some concealer for him. I showed him how to put it on before I went home for good that weekend. My family didn't ask me about anything that happened and I didnt want to tell them. Now I'm sitting in my 8th period math class, god I hate math. What makes it suck a tiny bit more is that the teacher moved the seats around and now I'm sitting in between Gamzee and Karkat. Equius was moved across the room. 

I haven't really been able to pay much attention since every time I look to my left, I just see Gamzee staring at me with his head on his desk.   _ **RIIING.**_

 _ **  
**_Class was over. I grabbed my bag and books and ran over to Equius and tug on his arm.

"Eqkitty! Can we hang out today?"  He looks down at me and wriggles his arm loose, trying not to hurt me. He isn't really quite aware of his own strength sometimes, and can get really destructive. So he tries to be careful around people. He's really just a big softie.

"Nepeta, I apologize for not accompanying you after school lately, but I have another date with Aradia today." My face drops. I know how much he likes her, and how long he's been trying to get a date with her. "I hope you understand, Nepeta." I smile and nod.

"Bye Equius, I hope you have fun." He walks out the door and I stand there for a minute, alone. I start to walk out the classroom when I hear someone call my name.

"NEPETA." I turn around and see Karkat walking towards me. I blush a little as he stops in front of me. "WANNA ,UM...WALK HOME TOGETHER?"  My face flushes a deep red and I have to force back a small squeel. 

"Umm..sure, that would be..." I pause and see Gamzee slowly getting up out of his seat. "That would be great." I manage. "Lets go." We both walk out of the classroom and start walking home. About halfway there, he turns into a park.

"Karkat, where are you?" He shushes me and grabs my wrist, pulling me with him. We stop by a tree and he turns toward me. "Karkat, what is this about?" He starts to lean in close to me. So close that  can feel his breath. This would have made me a bit more excited if it didnt bring back the memries of Gamzee taunting me at his ouse before hell broke loose that night. 

Karkat brought his hand up to my head and I nearly stopped breathing. Before I could stop him, he grabbed my hat and yanked it off.  _I'm starting to get sick of all these fuckers taking my hat...wait, shit!_ I reached for it, but it was too late. He grabbed my face and turned it so he could see the side of my head.

"NEPETA, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" I struggled and tried to push him away, but he just held up my hat. "WHY IS THERE DRIED BLOOD ON THIS? WHATS GOING ON?" I finally manage to wrench my face free and I grabbed my hat back. 

"Nothing is wrong, Karkat. I'm fine." He obviously wasn't buying it.

"NEPETA, JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG. AND HOW DID YOU GET THOSE STICHES?" I dont need any reminders of what happened.

  "Please, just stop. Its nothing." He looks at me and furrows his eyebrows.

"IT WAS THAT DAMN CLOWN ASSHOLE, WASNT IT." I went silent. How did he know? "WASN'T IT! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS NEXT TIME I SEE HIM." 

"Karkat, don't! It wasn't his fault, I attacked him first." He raised an eyebrow.

"WHY WERE YOU ATTACKING HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

 "Thats not important." I mutter. "What is important is that while you are my friend, he's...he's my friend too! And I dont want you to hurt him or get angry at him!" He heaves a sigh and seems to calm down a bit. 

"Nep, your a good friend of mine, and I'm glad you try to stick up for yourself. Its sort of adorable. But if Gamzee is bullying you, I WILL kick his ass." His face stays stony and unmoving. I blush a little as I listen to the words he is speaking.

"Karkat, I'm happy that you f33l like that about me but Gamz33 saved my life and-"

"Wait, hold the fucking phone."He cuts me off. "Like you like WHAT exactly?" 

"Um..."  I stutter out. "You have a crush on me, and you want to protect me and stuff and thats really sw33t and stuff but, um..." he puts his hand on my shoulder and stops me. 

"Nepeta," His eyes bore into my own. "Listen, I like you as a really close friend and all, but I don't have a crush on you or anything...if I led you on, I'm sorry but....I sortta like someone else anyway." He blushes a bit at those words. My entire body seems to droop. 

"Oh, ok." I turn around to leave the park. 

"Nepeta," he starts after me.

"Whatefur, you know what? Just whatever." I stop walking for a second to turn around and glare at the boy who just unknowingly crushed my heart. "Adn if I hear you were being a meanie to Gamz33, I will purrsonally claw your eyes out!"

Before I can let him respond to my harsh words, I turn around and run out of the park and back to my house. Running up the stairs and past my mother who asked "How was your day?" The slamming of my bedroom door should have spoken for itself. I locked the door, threw my backpack across the room and flopped on my bed. And when I finally realize I'm all alone,

I cry.

__


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week, I was seclued from the rest of the world. I hardly drew anything, I responded to people ewith only a couple of words. Not even Equius really botherd me after I glared at him a couple times. Ironic how when I'm in a bad mood, he actually wants to hang out with me. So that Friday after school, I really wasn't expecting anything to happen.

"What?" I looked up as Gamzee stood over me at my desk in math. The bell had already rung and school was over.

"You heard me, sis." He cracked a toothy grin. "Do you want to hang out?" I stood up and grabbed my things, shoving past him to go outside. I grumbled and started to walk home. I heard his footsteps walking quickly but I decided to ignore them. He grabs my shoulder and turns me around. "C'mon, it'll be fun! It'll take your mind off of whatever!" I stared at him for a few moments and finally nodded my head in agreement.

"Fine, Gamzee. I'll hang out with you today." He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me towards his house. When we finally got in, we went into the kitchen. I threw my bag on the floor and sat at a barstool at the island.

He immediatly starts to run around his kitchen, gathering ingredients and bowls and pans and setting them on the counter.

"What are you going to make?" I asked, leaning my head on the counter.

"Brownies."

"Brownies?"

"Brownies." He nods as he puts the last item on the counter, a little plastic baggie with some green stuff in it. He starts to mix all the ingredients into one big bowl and starts mixing. He looks up and sees me staring at the bag. "Its weed, Nep. If you don't want it, I dont have to put any in." I shurg.

"Go on ahead, I don't really care." He looks at me then sighs, pouring the brownie mixture into a baking sheet. He took some of the weed out of the baggie and sprinkled it over the unmade brownies. He took the pan and slid it into the oven.

"Wanna chill on the couch while we wait?" I nod my head yes and silently follow him into the living room. I sat on the couch and hugged my knees to my chest. He sits next to me and just looks at me. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he finally sighs and leans back into the couch.

"Nep, can you tell me whats wrong?" I shake my head and face the other way. "Nep." He gently grabs my chin and turns my face so he can look at me. He stares into my eyes until I let my emtions flow out. I started crying. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into his chest, rocking me back and forth as he stroked my hair. I cried until there were no more tears, and I was only shaking. When the tears finally stopped, he tilted my head back up.

"K-Karkat told me he didn't like me...I guess I sort of over reacted but...things he had said..." He stroked my hair, pushing it out of my face.

"I don't think weed is going to help this situation...Hold on." He gets up and heads into the kitchen. He comes back with two bottles of alchohol. "I turned the Oven off, so no more brownies. Instead I got us some Vodka!" He sees the worry in my eyes and tries to reassure me. "If you dont want to, you dont have to. It just might help though." I waited a second before taking a bottle out of his hands. 

"Why the hell not?"

* * *

When I woke up, it was around sunset. Even with that little bit of light, it still gave me an immense headache that me me flinch I hit my elbow on something boney...Gamzee! Shit! I was lying on Gamzee, whon had his shirt off and his arms around me. I hear him grumble and shift around underneath me. His eyes crack open and stare into mine.

"Hey...Your finally awake?" I squirm out of his grasp and slowly sit up. He sits up with me and puts his arm on my shoulder. I'm about to shove his hand off, when I suddenly feel nauseous. I lurch and cover my mouth with my hand. Gamzee grabs my hand and pulls me to the bathroom. As soon as I'm over the toilet, I'm vomiting. I hardly notice him rubbing my back. When my stomache feels empty, I sit back and wipe my mouth. 

"I dont think I should ever give you alchohol again sis, lets go to the kitchen." He helps me up and takes me to the kitchen, setting me on a barstool. He goes to the sink and gets me a glass of water.I take a few sips and set it back down.

"Gamzee..." I sigh as I put my head in my hand. "What happened?" He sits down next to me and puts on a serious face.

"You said some..things..." He looks down and...I think he's blushing?

"Gamzee, what did I say?" He says nothing. "Gamzee..."  He looks up at me and I can see a blush has definately spread across his entire face.

"Some...things...about me...." I raised an eyebrow.  "That you may or may not have liked me since middle school....and you still might...Also, you wwer comin on to me pretty hard." He cracks a grin at that last comment. "You tried to take my clothes off, then passed out on top of me. You really are a lightweight." He chuckles and stands up. "I'll make some coffee, it should help." I felt heat rush to my face and I looked down. Did I really tell him all that? I've never told anybody that, not even Meulin! Suddenly, another, more terrifying thought crossed my mind.

"Gamzee...we didn't......."

"Hmm? Oh god no! I wouldn't take advantage of you like that sis."  More awkward silence. "So did you really mean it?" I look up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Do youi really like me?" He turns around and leans on the counter and we stare at each other. I grin a little.

"M-maybe....a tiny bit?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

The last day of school quickly came and went and the summer greeted us with a nice heavy shower of rain. Equius had tried to call me over the past few days, but I usually just ignored it. This Friday wass going to be fun though, I hoped. It would be my first date with Gamzee. After his house, we talked about everyday and started planning it. I sat in the beanbag in my room and smiled to myself. I started posting my art on DeviantArt recently and lots of people enjoyed it. And that made me happy. I smiled to myself and continued to draw a creature jumping out of the ocean. 

"Nep! Nep Nep Nep!" Meulin ran up to my room and slammed the door open. "Your friends here to see you!" 

"What? I thought I wasn't supposed to hang out with Gamzee until tomorrow?" She shook her head and grabbed my wrist, dragging me down the stairs. Equius was sitting in my living room. He stood up and smiled. 

"Nepeta! I haven't seen you in a while." He walked over and hugged me. Meulin walked out of the room and left us alone. "Now, whats this I hear about you and Mr. Makara? He hurt you?" He asked, brushing some hair out of my face. I sighed and moved his hand away.

"No, its not his fault. I hurt him a- wait, how do you even know about it?" He dropped his hand and backed up a tiny bit, saying nothing. "Eqkitty..." I glared at him, trying to make him crack, and it worked. Sweat rolled down his face and arms, it was actually pretty gross. 

"I may or may not have been usisng Karkat to keep an eye on you. I told him to start becoming your friend since I knew you adored him so much He listened." He looked down and his feet and twiddled his thumbs. All I could do was stare up at him in shock.  He looked at me and frowned. "I apologi-"

"HOW COULD YOU?" I shoved him and he fell onto the floor, even though I know he could have just as well stayed on his feet. "I thought he actually fucking liked me....I made a god damn fool out of myself...I thought...." I fell to my knees and started crying. "I thought he cared..." I felt a clammy hand hesitantly grab my shoulder.

"Nepeta...If he hurt you, I can hurt hi-"

"Equius." He withdrew his hand at the use of his name. "This is your fault. Your the one who told him to hang out with me in the first place." I heard rusling of clothes as he stood and sat on the couch. Moments in silence passed like this. "Get out of my house, Equius."

"N-Nepeta..." I stood up and went to the front door, opening it.

"I said get out. I don't want to see you right now." He slowly got up and walked to the door. When he was in the doorway he stopped, looking up at me. "Out." I simply said. He sighed and took the last step out.

"I'm so-" I slammed the door shut before he could finish. Heaving a shakey sigh, I returned to my room and locked the door. I calmly walked to my bed and lay in it. Burrying my face in my pillow, I let out a scream. When I was done, I turned over and let out another shakey sigh. Grabbing my phone, I texted Gamzee that I was sorry, but I would have to cancel. I turned my phone off before I could get a response and curled up in my blankets. Well this summer is off to a great start....

* * *

The next morning I got out of bed and put on some sweatpants and a black t-shirt. The clock read 2 in the after noon, guess I slept in a little. Whatever. I headed downstairs and fixed a sandwhich. Halfway through eating it, there was a knock at the door. Confused on who  it was, I got up and went to answer it. On the other side was Gamzee with a tiny flower in his hand.

"I told you, the date was cancelled," I mumbled as I slowly shut the door. He put his foot in the doorway and opened it back up. 

"Something ain't right here, I just came to see if you were ok," He looked me in the eyes and I shyed away a little. "Can I come in?" After a monent, I nodded and stepped aside so he could walk in. He closed the door behind him, and went to the couch. "You've got a nice place..." I nodded and went to the couch with him. We sat next to eachother and stayed silent for a while. He silently held out his arms adn I immediatly scooted into his lap, resting my head on his shoulder and letting his large arms engulf me in warmth. 

"Equius made Karkat be my friend..." He gently pet my hair. "I had thought he really did like me...but he wasn't even really my friend..." He kissed my forehead and brushed some more hair from my face.

"I'm sorry sis...I guess I can understand if you want to be alone, but I am here for you." He shifted, trying to get up. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No...I-I do want you to stay and keep me company...." He smiled and kissed my forehead again. We sat in silence for a little while, just holding eachhother.

"Uh...I have netflix we could watch. We can still have a mini date today I guess..." He smiled and let go of me so I could get the TV and Wii remotes. I turned on the Wii and stood up, getting popcorn and drinks. I returned to the living room with the bowl and drinks to find Gamzee scrolling through the selections on Netflix.

"You fine with Studio Gilbli shit?" I nodded and sat with him, placing the snacks on the coffee table in front of us. He pressed play and we cuddled through  _Howl's Moving Castle_ and  _Ponyo._ They were both good movies that seemed to cheer me up a little. But was it the movies cheering me up, or was it Gamzee? 

At the end of the night, Gamzee got up and I walked him to the door. We both just sorta stood in front of each other for a few minutes, not really looking at each other. Neither one of us wanting the night to end. I finally looked up at him. 

"Thanks for toni-mmf!" I was cut off with his lips connecting with mine. I was a bit shocked, but after a moment, I eased into it and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few seconds, we both pulled back and just stared at eachother.

"Uh...goodnight, Nep..." He sheepishly grinned down at me. I looked down and nodded. We let go of eachother and he left. I softly shut the door behind him and turned around, closing my eyes. 

"EEK!" You two are so cute!" The shrill voice of my sister shocked me. I opened my eyes and blushed. Meulin was at the bottom of the stairs giggling. She ran upstairs leaving me with my mouth open. She watched us kiss! My first kiss! 

Wait...I just had my first kiss...with Gamzee... My heart pounded in my chest and I smiled wildly, touching my lips. I just kissed Gamzee, and I liked it.

 


End file.
